


All Work and No Play Makes Yuuri a Sad Boy

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression, Angst, Crying, Cute band-aids, Diapers, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Yuuri works himself way to hard before Cup of China. In a search for answers, Victor finds out a little secret and decided to help Yuuri.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackwidowislyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/gifts), [Knight_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/gifts).



> Instead of writing it all and then posting, I'm going to write a little and post it so you guys don't have to wait too long.
> 
> Prompt from Blackwidowislyfe. I hope you like it!
> 
> Knight_of_Space helped me with ideas like always. :)

Work harder....Skate better.

Work harder. Skate better. 

Work. Harder. Skate. Better. 

Work harder, skate better. 

WorkHarderSkateBetter!

That's what Yuuri told himself as he worked to perfect his routine. He needed to be better! Victor wouldn't coach a failure! He has to be worthy of Victor!

He quickly grew obsessive. He'd wake up early, practice until the late hours of the night, and he barely stopped to eat. 

Victor grew worried as he started seeing Yuuri less and less outside of practice. 

"Okay, Yuuri. That's enough for tonight! Let's get something to eat!" He said after seeing that it was well past the end of their regular practice. 

Yurri didn't move from his spot on the ice. "You go on ahead, I'm going to practice this turn a little more." 

"Yuuri, come on! We've been practicing all day. You haven't eaten since this morning!"

Yuuri huffed. "I'll catch up just give me a few more minutes to perfect this turn."

Victor sighed and began packing up his things. As he was about to leave he placed a quick snack pack on Yuuri's equipment. Hopefully, tomorrow he would see the empty container in the trash tomorrow.

 

Yuuri returned late that night when everyone was supposed to be asleep.

The next day, Victor saw the snack pack was in the trash but was unopened. 

When he refused to let Yuuri leave without eating, the Japanese boy angrily choked down breakfast before racing over to the ice rink.

This continued for days and days and Victor was growing more worried. 

One night, it was late and Yuuri still hadn't returned. Yuuko has said he already left the rink. His family had never seen him act like this before.

Thinking there might be something in Yuuri's things that would tell Victor where he would go, so, with a heavy heart, Victor searched his room.

 

The answer came in the shape of a journal under Yuuri's pillow. As much as he hated invading Yuuri's privacy, he was also so worried for the boy that he was willing to step over a few boundaries to make sure he was safe.

So, Victor took the journal and started from one of the latest entries. It didn't say much (something about a certain spin and how it could improve), so Victor slowly worked his way back. Until he came to an entry from when he first arrived.

"Oh god! I can't believe Victor Nikiforov is here! He's in my house! I can't believe this is happening. But, to become my coach? Why? He could do so much better! He could teach plenty of more skilled skaters, why would he coach an overweight failure like me?"

 

Víctor felt his heart throb. There was no way the boy actually thought that right? But as he read more and more, he knew it was true. The journal was filled to the brim with self deprecating comments. There were also so many praises to Victor it made him to be like a god amongst men! Which was completely ridiculous! 

Victor was just as flawed as anyone else!

But that was neither here nor there. The Russian slowly grew more worried as he read on. There was a clear shift from Yuuri's personal thoughts to Yuuri completely throwing himself into skating. Not even a single bit of anything else.

Victor decided to confront the boy about it in the morning. Just as he was about to put the journal back as if he never touched it, his eye caught something specific on a page. 

"I did it! I finally did it. God I was so nervous that someone I knew would see me but no one did! I bought it! I've cleaned it off and now I'm going to use it." 

There's a gap in the writing but he hasn't started a new entry. The shaky handwriting suddenly turns smooth again.

"Oh god. It's even better than I imagined! It makes it hard to be anxious. I feel the tension leave my body when I'm using it. I'm fact, I'm getting a little sleepy. I'm going to take a nap...Just for a few minutes."

By the time the entry ends, Victor is more confused than when he started! Deciding to look in earlier entries, the Russian sat down and began flipping. 

"After all that research, I finally figured out what it is I like. Age regression. There are many categories to this topic and I'm to confused to decipher them all, but I think I might be one of these regressors! And there's hundreds of people like me! Thousands even!

I messaged with another regressor! He was so nice when he explained things to me! He even encouraged me to go out and buy a little something! A pacifier maybe. It would be small enough to hide and something to relax with after a tough day!"

Oh...So that's what Yuuri was talking about. Victor wouldn't be lying if he said he was confused. But a larger part of his mind was intrigued. This was relaxing to Yuuri. 

Victor read and read for another hour and even though he was still mostly ignorant to the subject, he felt like he knew a little more about what made Yuuri happy. 

Thanks to an entry, Victor located a large box pushed in the corner of Yuuri's closet. He didn't want to touch any of the contents in case Yuuri realized it was moved but got plenty to look at when he opened it.

A light blue pacifier laid on top of several outfits, a few coloring books, and a teddy bear sat on the side. 

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Before he had a chance to put it in motion, he heard the front door open and shut. 

With more speed than a road runner, Victor had everything put away and was now in his own room. 

There was a few bumps and groans before Victor knew Yuuri was in bed. When he was sure, he got on his phone and started researching all he could about age regression. 

He had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little late, but I'm sorry. Something really bad happened and I don't want to go into it. There will be one last chapter. It'll be up later tonight.

The next day, as they finished practice, Victor waited for Yuuri to start packing up. 

"Go on ahead-" 

"No!" 

Yuuri froze in surprise. "N-no?" 

Victor put on his most stern face and placed him hands on his hips. "You are coming home with me right this instant. You've been working yourself to the bone and you need to relax and eat!"

Yuuri opened him mouth to protest but was cut off by Victor. 

"Don't you dare say you're fine, Katsuki Yuuri! Now get those skates off and let's go!"

Yuuri moved as if in a trance and unlaced his skates before packing up. The pair walked home in silence. 

As soon as they walked in, Victor sat Yuuri down and had a hot meal in front of him in under 5 minutes. 

That morning, Victor had asked Yuuri's family to be gone until late so he could help Yuuri relax. Surprisingly, they agreed easily! Yuuri's mom even offered to leave a couple of ready meals for them.

Yuuri ate slowly and silently as Victor watched with his own food. 

"Good boy." Victor praised as Yuuri finished. "Come with me, we need to talk."

"Victor what's going on? I-I-"

"Shhh. Don't speak. I'll explain everything. Just come with me."

Victor led the speechless boy by the hand to Yuuri's room and sat him down on the bed. "You are going to sit here, and listen to me, okay? No interuptions. Nod yes or no, understand?" 

Yuuri nodded hesitantly and Victor praised him once more.

"Now, I admit that we have a long way to go before you win the Grand Prix with a gold medal, but that doesn't mean you should work yourself to death before the next competition." Victor scolded.

Yuuri looked like he wanted to protest but thought better of it.

"Yesterday, I was worried when you didn't come home. Yuuko said you had already left, so, I'm sorry to say I looked through your things and found your journal."

Yuuri shot up in disbelief. "Victor!-"

Victor shot him a look that had him sitting down and looking at his feet. 

"Don't shout at me! I was worried. You practiced late, barely ate, and never spoke to anyone! What was I supposed to think?! I thought you were hurt and missing!" 

Yuuri gasped and slumped guiltily. 

"So yes, I looked through your journal. And I am extremely disappointed that you think I am that self centered that I only wanted to coach a winner. Truthfully, I don't care if you never won a single medal. I just want you to be happy and have fun!"

Victor kneeled in front of Yuuri and grabbed his hands. "You aren't going to like this next part. But...I read about your regression."

Yuuri looked at him in horror. "Oh no!"

Victor shook his head. "Don't think like that. I'm not disgusted or disappointed about it. I'm happy you found a way to relax....And....If you'll allow me....I want to help."

"H-help?" 

Victor nodded and had Yuuri stand. "You're going to take a bath, I'll treat your scrapes that I'm sure you have, and I'll help you regress, okay?"

Yuuri bit his lip. "A-are you sure?" 

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." 

Yuuri slowly nodded. "Okay... Let's get started then."

 

Victor led Yuuri to the bathroom by his hand and began running the water before adding bubble bath and salts to help Yuuri's skin.

"Okay. Let's get you undressed." 

First came Yuuri's shirt which unveiled plenty of scrapes and bruises from falling on the ice. Next came his pants and finally his underwear. 

Yuuri blushed and hurried to get into the warm bath filled with bubbles. 

Victor turned the water off and promised to be back. 

While he was gone, he grabbed a couple bath toys from Yuuri's box and some soaps. 

He returned and handed the toys to Yuuri as he lathered up a soft cloth with baby body wash. Victor washed Yuuri with gentle movements and calm praises. 

"Your doing so well, kiddo. Why don't you play with your toys?"

Yuuri slowly reached out and squeaked the rubber duck a few times. Soon enough he was playing with the duck and octopus with a small smile on his face as Victor washed his hair gently. 

After a while, Victor rinsed Yuuri and held out a towel for him. When Yuuri stepped into the towel, Victor wrapped it around his waist and another one around his shoulders. 

They walked back to Yuuri's room and said Japanese boy let the Russian man dry him gently. 

"I'm going to get a few things I think you'll be comfortable with from your box okay?" 

When he got a nod, he pulled said box from the closet and pulled out a few items. These items were a pull-up, the pacifier he saw earlier, and a book. He set the things aside and stood. "I'm going to get a first aid kit for your wounds. I'll be right back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends this fic. I'll do more though! I have two prompts in line and I'm open to more if you guys want! I try to fill them as soon as possible!
> 
> Thanks to Blackwidowislyfe and Knight_of_Space. Blackwidowislyfe gave me the prompt and Knight_of_Space helped me write.

When Victor returned, Yuuri had slipped the pull-up on and had finished drying his hair so it was a nice fluffy mop. He kneeled in front of the boy and started with his legs. 

A bruise balm was gently rubbed onto them and a few brightly colored band-aids with cite designs on them were placed over major cuts. Then, the real healing began. 

Victor placed a kiss on a large bruise on Yuuri's thigh and a second kiss over one of the band-aids. 

He smiled at the small gasp Yuuri let out at each kiss. 

The next 30 minutes passed the same way with Victor bandaging wounds then kissing them better. He remembered his own mother doing the same to him when he'd fall from skating. 

When all the wounds had been kissed and bandaged, Victor searched through Yuuri's closet before pulling out a pair of sweats and a light t-shirt. The cute clothes in the box were begging to be explored, but Victor didn't want to push the boy too far too fast.

The Russian came back with the garments and saw Yuuri had taken to sniffling and wipping tears from his eyes.

"Yuuri! Are you okay! Are you hurting somewhere else?" Victor asked frantically.

The Japanese boy shook his head and let out a choked sob. "Was bad! Made you worry 'bout me!" 

Victor tossed the clothes onto the bed and hugged Yuuri. "It's okay, little one! It's okay! I forgive you. And you won't do it again, right?" 

Victor felt his heart break as Yuuri nodded and latched onto him. He didn't care as tears fell onto his neck. "'M sowwy! Was bad!" 

"Shhh. It'll be okay. I forgive you!" He comforted the boy for a long while, but he didn't mind. 

Finally, Yuuri's tears ended but he didn't let go of Victor. 

"Come on, kiddo. We'll get you dressed and all comfy."

He took time dressing the boy and watched as his movements grew sluggish. 

Victor searched his mind for a solution. What did his mother do when he was sleepy? Oh yeah! She read his favorite book!

"Let me read to you and then you can go night night yea?" He said.

Yuuri nodded and rubbed at his eyes again. 

Victor laid the boy down on the bed and slipped his pacifier into his mouth. A chair was pulled up and Victor started reading the story. 

Yuuri watch Victor as he read. The pacifier bobbed in his mouth at a constant rhythm. 

When the story was over, Yuuri was just barely hanging onto consciousness. He just needed that one last push. 

Victor gave it to him by rubbing the pads of his feet gently. They were tense and showed all the long hours of practice Yuuri went through. He took his time, even after Yuuri was dead to the world. Finally, the muscles relaxed and Yuuri was free from worry. 

It showed on his face. The last wrinkle softened and he let out a content sigh. 

Victor went through the box a final time and pulled out the teddy bear. With careful movements, he slid it under the sleeping boy's arm and watched him pull it close.

 

"Mmmm...Daddy..."

Victor froze, but soon smiled at the boy. He'd gladly be Yuuri's daddy if it meant he could keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you guys want to talk to me, toucan message me on Tumblr! My account there is under the same name! I'll answer fast since I practically live on my phone!


End file.
